The Shinobi who protected Konoha from the shadows
by KladaraUchiha
Summary: As Itachi kills the Uchiha Clan members , he lefts the village and meets a masked man .


With a fearsome look , he killed the last Uchiha that was on Konoha . Itachi fully knew that what he was doing was a sin , but he never regretted doing that . After killing the last one , Itachi , with tears in the eyes , left the Konohagakure no Sato , knowing with that , he would protect it form anything .

"I will never regret... it..." - Itachi said with tears ... . Running through the forest of Konoha to the Akatsuki base , Itachi met an old man who was selling dango . Itachi looked him with a kind look , and the old man smiled and said "Where are you going in this scary night , young boy ? " Itachi with a kind look again , said "In a place where no one will find me , old man" The old man smiled again and said "My name is Hajisako Bushidama , nice to meet you , young boy" . Itachi calmed down and said "Mine's Itachi , Itachi Uchiha from Konoha" . Hajisako prepared some dango for Itachi and said "I see ..." breathed and said "Here , take and eat this , Itachi" Itachi kindly taked it "Arigato , Hajisako Bushidama , I will remember your name" Hajisako said : "If you're in a hurry , leave , don't waste time on an old timer like me" and smiled . Itachi said that's it's not a problem , so he left .

After running for a long time , Itachi reached Otogakure , and said "Soon , I will be there" . After running for a while , Itachi stopped and decided to take a rest . On those moment , a slow wind blowed , and a Masked Man appeard . Itachi was surprised and said "Who's there .. ? " The mysterious masked man got out from the trees and said "Itachi Uchiha from the Konoha , you finally have done it" . The rain starts . Itachi was scared and frozed at the same time . "What... ?"-Itachi said . Masked man said with a scary voice " The Uchiha massacre" . Itachi was surprised that the masked man knew about it and said " How did you know ... ? " "Itachi , I know everything about Konoha " - the masked man said . For 30 seconds , none of them talked, but then Itachi said : "Just... who are you... " ? The masked man removed his mask from the face and... his face was revealed . "What... how can you ... ? Obito ?" Itachi said with a scared face . Since the mask was taken off , it was raining even more . "How did you know that I was Obito... ? "-said Obito and said again : " Those scars on my face , I thought that they would remain my name in secret , but you managed to know me... " . Then Itachi said : "There's no way I could forget you Obito . You were like my sensei when I was young . Even if you add 100 scars on the face , I will know you again , no matter . But ... why are you alive ..?" Obito with a sad face said nothing , and Itachi countinued "Everyone on the leaf knows you as the Hero of the Sharingan , what you did was an heroic act , you saved Kakashi-san . I was trying that I would save someone just like you someday... " ... Both of them didn't talk for a while , then Obito said " Reality changes the people , Itachi . Yes, I was once called a hero , but I'm not anymore , now I'm no one , and I don't want to be anyone . I will not return to Konoha , the reality damaged me so hard , I will create a world of truth , not lies... " . Itachi was amazed by his words , and said "It's true that this shinobi world is rotten , but , you are an hero , you must go back to Konoha . You can't change the reality alone " . Obito with a sad face said : " Itachi , I know the reason why you're doing this , it's beacause Konoha and Sasuke . You deserve to be called a hero , not a trash like me . I've done several evil acts , it's too late for me now ... " The rain was stopping , and the peaceful sound that the night has , started again . "Where are you heading to ? " Itachi said . Obito with a serious face " I said i know everything , I knew that you would do it this night . I was watching you from the start . I just wanted you to know that I'm alive , and.. please don't tell anyone that Obito is alive , let them know me as a hero " . " Then , you should not tell the Konoha for my truth too , this is a equivalent trade " Itachi said with a serious face too . "Nicely said , Itachi . Now , we might never see each other again , farewell , Itachi Uchiha " Obito said . " No matter what you do , I will acknowledge you as a hero of the Konoha , Obito Uchiha. Until then , farewell .." Itachi said with a smile . Obito put his mask on , and left . " Yeah , you will remain a hero to me forever , Obito...


End file.
